


Caesura

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He barely feels like he can call himself more than an employee, no matter how much Adam uses the word 'family.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesura

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: "One of the Glamily members finds Adam crying. The motive is up to you, I'm just in the mood for some good old H/C with Adam being the one in need."

Isaac's still shoving the rest of his stuff into his duffle as he hurries down the hallway, anxious to get out of the venue and to the bar around the corner. Tommy owes him a drink, and Isaac grins to himself - he's planning to order the most expensive thing on the menu. _Never_ bet against a drummer.

He's almost to the end of the hall when he hears a tiny, muffled sound coming from behind a cracked-open door, and despite his rush, it stops him in his tracks. That's Adam's dressing room. And yeah, noises coming from Adam's dressing room aren't exactly a _new_ occurrence, but this one is different. It almost sounds like....

Isaac lets his bag slip to the floor and reaches for the door, hesitating just a second before pushing it smoothly open.

"Adam?"

He steps into the dark room and feels around on the wall until he finds a light switch. The room floods florescent, and when Isaac's eyes finally adjust to the brightness...there's Adam, sitting on the floor with his back pressed to the far wall and his knees drawn up and his face hidden in his hands. And even from this distance, Isaac can see he's crying so hard he's _shaking._

"Oh my god..."

Isaac doesn't even think, just rushes across the room and plunks himself next to Adam and reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, still sticky and glitter-covered from the show.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Isaac asks, feeling almost sick at the thought.

Adam just shakes his head, not looking up, and gasps as he tries to choke back his sobs. Isaac finds himself sliding his hand to Adam's back, rubbing slow, soothing circles into the skin, easy, familiar, like they've known each other years instead of months.

"It's ok, man...whatever it is, it's gonna be ok. You can...you can just let it out. I don't mind."

They sit like that for a frozen five seconds, and then Adam's moving with his eyes closed, turning and wrapping his arms tight around Isaac and burying his head in Isaac's shoulder, tears soaking through his shirt within moments. And it's wrong, all wrong, because it shouldn't be him here, it should be Terrance or Brooke or Monte or Neil, or _anyone_ really, because they've all known Adam a lot longer, know him a lot _better_ than he does. He barely feels like he can call himself more than an employee, no matter how much Adam uses the word 'family.'

But some part of his subconscious knows just what to do, and his hands fall to Adam's back once again, hugging him back, and he lets his head rest on Adam's and doesn't ask any more questions, just lets Adam cry.

Finally, Adam starts to quiet, and his breathing goes mostly normal, just a little gasping hitch every few minutes all that remains of his tears. He disentangles himself from Isaac and pulls back, pressing his fingers hard into his eyes and and licking at dry lips.

His eyes are still red when he pulls his hands away and looks at Isaac, but his voice is mostly steady, and once again he's the in-control person Isaac's always known him to be.

"Oh god, sorry about that," Adam says, self-deprecation already creeping into his voice.

Isaac shakes his head. "Don't be." He pauses a second. "You wanna talk about it?"

Adam laughs a cheerless little laugh. "No."

"Ok."

At that, Adam looks surprised, like maybe he's used to people pressing harder than that, asking again. Isaac just looks back, silent.

Adam reaches out and grabs his hand and holds it tight. "Thank you. _So_ much, you don't even know..."

Isaac shrugs against the warm glow of Adam's gratitude. "Hey, whatever, man, you know, right place, right time."

"You were here."

Isaac doesn't know what to say to that, so he says nothing at all. After a moment, Adam gives his hand one more squeeze and stands, brushing himself off and offering Isaac a hand up.

"You should go on, get that drink," Adam says, smiling a little. "Get Tommy for all he's worth. Deserves it for betting against a drummer."

And though Isaac laughs and agrees, he's actually kind of shocked - how did Adam even _know_ about that? Maybe...maybe he's underestimated Adam a little. How much he pays attention. How much he notices. How much he cares, about all of them. Family....

"You wanna come with?" Isaac asks, all on impulse. "It's late, and we could get a table in the back..."

Adam shakes his head. "Thanks, but I just want to shower and sleep. Show tomorrow, y'know?"

He picks up his bag from where it rests on the floor and turns to go. He's halfway out the door when Isaac speaks again.

"Um...you know, if you ever do want to talk about it...or even not, whatever, up to you...you can just let me know. I don't mind...um...being there. For you. If you want." He's a babbling mess, and he hopes to god Adam understands what he means, and doesn't think he's trying to like, hit on him or something.

But Adam just smiles crookedly, and his eyes go soft and warm and glad, and he nods. "Thanks, Isaac. I will."

And the bar is fun as always, and Tommy grumbles all night about Isaac drinking all his money away, and the evening turns out pretty much just as Isaac had expected it to be. But when he finally crawls into bed, past tipsy and already drifting toward sleep, that one word drifts through his head again, clear as day, and for the first time, he feels like this isn't just another gig. Like maybe he's a part of something bigger. Something more.

Family.


End file.
